Innocent
by Nemesis 00
Summary: Continuacion de mi fic My beloved Brother. ¿Qué sucede con Kaoru en el reformatorio? Podrá Hikaru recuperarlo? R&R! Cap 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Innocent**

La madrugada teñía de azul la habitación de los gemelos. Kaoru estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas sobre su cama mientras Hikaru aún descansaba. Al terminar de empacar Kaoru se acercó a su gemelo y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Hikaru... lo lamento... quizas en un poco más de tiempo... yo...- sintió que lloraba, tomó su maleta y salió de su cuarto. Le pesaba tanto cada paso que daba, por que sentía que se alejaba cada vez más de Hikaru y de su corazón.

-No vas a despedirte como es debido Kaoru?- Se quedó helado. Kaoru se dió vuelta y se encontró a Hikaru parado apoyandose en la puerta.

-Hikaru, lo siento mucho.- fue lo único que pudo murmurar antes de que se le resquebrajara la voz y sintiera que su mundo se vendría abajo.

Hikaru se acercó a su gemelo, limpiándole las lágrimas y tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Kaoru, tranquilo, prometo visitarte cada vez que se pueda.

Ese no era el motivo por el que Kaoru lloraba, ambos lo sabían. Le dolía haber rechazado a Hikaru luego de tanto problema que hizo por tenerlo a su lado, y ahora debían separarse una vez más.

Derrepente sonó el timbre, era el encargado de llevar a Kaoru al reformatorio. Al momento su madre lo llamaba para que bajase y siguiera al hombre.

-Adios Hikaru... debo irme...

Kaoru dió media vuelta y se disponía a irse cuando sintió que su hermano lo agarraba por una mano. Se giró y Hikaru aprovechó para atraerlo hacia él tomándolo por la cintura. Luego le miró y le dedico una de esas sonrisas que sabía que Kaoru adoraba.

-Me das un último besito?- le dijo con un tono de dulzura y picardía.

Kaoru no se tardó mucho para decidirse. Se acercó a Hikaru y se dieron un beso que si bién no fué largo ni duró mucho, a ambos les duraría el sabor de ese beso durante un buen tiempo.

* * *

Kaoru se quedó mirando el piso metálico del camión que lo llevaba. 

-Como un perro al que llevan a la perrera municipal...- se lamentó.

El camión no tardó en llegar a un terreno seco, lleno de arena. El hombre que lo conducía ahora había estacionado y bajaba para llevar a Kaoru a hablar con el director del reformatorio.

* * *

El agua chorreaba toda fría por su cuerpo. Sentía las mejillas ruborizadas... y quien no... a nadie le gusta ser observado mientras se baña. El olor al jabón desinfectante no favoreciá mucho. El celador pasaba su mirada del cuerpo de Kaoru a su ropa torpemente arrojada sobre una cesta. Luego de revisar que no hubiera nada "sospechoso" en ellas, esperó a que Kaoru terminara de secarse para entregárselas. 

Pasaron por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas donde primero pasaron inadvertidos por los internos, pero luego empezaron a apretujarse en las puertas y a salir viendo a Kaoru.

-Uno nuevo?

-Y que hizo este?

-Seguro se hizo en la cama!

De un momento a otro un chico de rasgos algo femeninos y a la vez amenazantes se interpuso entre el celador y su camino.

-Eh Jiro, estas llevando al niño nuevo a su habitación?

-Si, y lamento decirte que no estará contigo, Ryu.- dijo apartando al joven de manera brusca y jalando a Kaoru de un brazo. En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la habitación de Kaoru.

-Bien, como puedes ver es todo un lujo ya que no compartirás la habitación con nadie, no almenos por un buen tiempo- dijo Jiro dejando las cosas de Kaoru sobre una de dos camas que habían ahí. Kaoru miró curioso el lugar en el que pasaría un tiempo indefinido.

-Bien niño, ahora las reglas: Despiertas a las seis de la mañana, puedes tomar un baño a la hora que quieras y te sea más cómoda, no puedes beber, solo puedes fumar de siete a siete y media de la noche, visitas a habitaciones solo hasta las ocho de la noche y lo más importante, no muestras libidinosas de cariño, asi que si tienes tendencia al lado "marica", te aconsejo que tú y tu novio no sean vistos por los celadores en media faena.

Kaoru había dejado de escuchar las reglas y esperó que Jiro se retirara para poder él recostarse por un rato en la cama. Hizo un intento de dormir pero solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y permanecer despierto.

-Creo que me será imposible dormir sin Hikaru.

Decidió esperar en esa posición hasta que llamaron a todos los internos a comer. Se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente al comedor, donde al entrar percibió un ambiente tenso por parte de los demás que no dejaban de mirarlo y murmurar entre ellos. Kaoru simplemente fué a recojer su plato de comida y buscó un lugar donde sentarse. Encontró una mesa al final del salón y se dirigió ahi. Ni bien se hubo sentado, se le acercó un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Hola, cuál es tu nombre?

-Kaoru.

-Ok, el mío es Jack, bueno la verdad solo me dicen asi, ya que mi verdadero nombre no me gusta. Ademas si no lo notaste, soy americano!- Kaoru se dispuso a comer sin tomar mucho en cuenta al otro chico. Pero este, al notar que Kaoru no le prestaba atención, se puso delante de él y empezó a mirarlo de forma insinuadora.-Vaya, eres muy simpático, Kaoru-chan. -Ese comentario hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, y más aún cuando el chico se acarcó más a él.

-Vamos Jack! no le saltes tan rápido al nuevo, déjanos algo!- dijo Ryu tomando a Jack por un hombro.- además, él es mío. Yo lo ví primero.

-Tramposo...

-Te someterías a la prueba de fuego, Jack?- Jack miró largamente el cigarro que tenía su compañero en la mano, luego miró a Kaoru- Y bien? sabemos quién ganará, y con quién se terminará acostando este.

-Si, Ryu. Ya lo sabemos- dijo Jack en tono desafiante.

* * *

-Kaoru... cómo estará...- se preguntaba Hikaru. No dejaba de pensar en Kaoru. Estaba sentado en una banca en el parque, sin despejar su vista del suelo.

-Hikaru, tenemos que irnos, se hace tarde...- levantó la mirada, Haruhi se encontraba parada frente a él. Esa era su cita, y la había arruinado dejando de lado los planes que tenían él y Haruhi.

-Lo siento...

-Eh?

-Arruine todo.

-Ah... veras...

-Kaoru...

Haruhi se dió cuenta. No era ella. No era "amor". Era un capricho más, un juego... para ser una primera cita formal, le alegró que todo estuviese terminando. Regresaron a casa de Haruhi tomados de la mano, y en silencio. Al llegar, Haruhi se dió vuelta y rompió el silencio.

-Hikaru... - Miró a Hikaru con ternura y lo abrazó.- Debes saber... que cuando llegue el momento, no dudes en dar lo mejor de tí.

Luego de horas de haber estado triste, sintió cómo una chispa de esperanza renacía en su corazón, y por algún motivo, esa chispa tenía el mismo brillo que los ojos de su Kaoru.

-Haruhi... Arigato...

* * *

Fin del capitulo 1.

Ok, les gustó?, les aburrió?, debo dejar la carrera de escritor?

Espero reviews please.

En el próximo capítulo: Hikaru va a visitar a Kaoru al reformatorio luego de una semana, pero Kaoru ha cambiado radicalmente, que paso con él? Por qué no quiere tener cerca a Hikaru?

Ok, no tardare para el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Innocent**

Hikaru llevaba horas parado frente al espejo, revisando si en su rostro había alguna desperfección que podría arruinarlo. Se echó encima diferentes tipos de colonias, arregló su ropa poniendose las prendas que según Kaoru le quedaban mejor.

Estaba pensando todo el camino lo que le diría a Kaoru. Lo poco que habían estado separados había significado un suplicio para Hikaru.

* * *

Kaoru daba vueltas en su cama de un lado a otro tratando de descansar... realmente lo necesitaba. Recuerdos de la semana regresaron a su cabeza. De pronto vino la imagen de Jack a su mente, sosteniendose la muñeca con una mueca de dolor. 

_-Kaoru-chan... lo siento mucho..._

Cerró más fuerte sus ojos y se cubrió todo el cuerpo con las mantas, como si así borrara esos recuerdos.Se encontraba en ese estado donde uno no sabe si esta dormido o despierto, donde la culpa es más pesada y donde recuerdas más fácilmente todo.De repente sintió que alguien le abrazaba. Se destapó y vió que era Hikaru.

-Hikaru?.

-Hola mi amor¿como estás?

-Um... bien... Hikaru, por qué me dijiste eso?

-Porque eres mi niñito hermoso. - se acomodó hasta ponerse sobre Kaoru- me das un besito?

Verlo en esa posición... antes le hubiera gustado, ahora era tan incómoda...de un momento a otro el rostro de Hikaru se convirtió en el de Ryu.

_-Vamos! "Kaoru-chan", a poco no te gusta!_

Las suaves sábanas de la cama se transformaron en el frío piso del baño común. Su mente recordaba cada detalle y sin desearlo lo que suponía un pasado para él, terminó mezclandose con su presente.

Sintió los labios de Hikaru como si no fueran de él, las suaves caricias sobre su cuerpo  
semidesnudo, fueron sentidas como toques morbosos.

_-A "Kaoru-chan" le esta gustando mucho, a que si?_

Ese dolor que corroía sus entrañas, ese insoportable besuqueo lleno de morbosidad y sin nada de amor, todo aquello se reunía en su mente donde no cabía la imagen de Hikaru amándolo, sino la de ese reo, abusando de él.

-Kaoru, quieres que siga, mi amor?, no te gusta?... te quedaste muy callado...

Volvió en sí, contempló el cuerpo de su hermano y el suyo propio tapados solamente con la sábana.

-Te duele mucho, Kaoru?, lo estoy haciendo bien?

En qué momento sus cuerpos se habían unido? no lo recordaba, no había sentido nada, y en ese momento no sentía el más mínimo placer de acostarse con Hikaru. Levantó su mano hasta el rostro de Hikaru para atraerlo hasta sus labios.

-Perdóname... Hikaru... creo que no podré...

-Por qué?, Te duele, mi amor?

-No es eso... - se incorporó hasta sentarse mientras se abrazaba de Hikaru.- gracias... Hikaru...

-No te entiendo Kaoru... ¿que tienes?

-Es que... no puedo... en serio...

-¿Por qué no?.

Kaoru se quedó pensativo y de un momento a otro atrajo más a Hikaru hasta poder susurrarle al oido.

-Si yo no fuera virgen, aún me amarías?

-Eh?

-Si supieras que te entregaré un cuerpo... - la voz se le resquebrajó- sucio...

-Kaoru, de qué hablas?

Hikaru hubiera seguido hablando de no ser que sintió algo frío sobre sus hombros y se dió cuenta de que su hermano estaba llorando. Sin dejar de abrazarlo logró recostarlo en la cama nuevamente para también él poder descansar abrazando a Kaoru. Entre besos y caricias, Kaoru quedó dormido y Hikaru se levantó para poder vestirse nuevamente y salir de la habitación.

* * *

Caminando por el largo pasillo, observó a los otros internos con sus familias o amigos. Avanzó a una zona más alejada y al pasar al lado de un joven de rasgos americanos sintió haberlo conocido, cuando se quedó parado por un minuto, el otro hizo lo mismo. 

-Eres... el novio de Kaoru-chan, verdad?- Hikaru volteó a verlo sorprendido, primero por el hecho de no haberlo confundido con Kaoru y luego por saber quién era.

-Disculpa mi descortesía, pero... no deberías estar con él acompañándolo en estos momentos?.

-A qué te refieres?, sabes algo de mi Kaoru?

Jack volteó a ver si habían personas cerca antes de contarle lo que sabía a Hikaru.

* * *

Ryu había logrado conseguir dos cigarros encendidos, y le pasó uno a Jack. De un momento a otro, el comedor, lleno de ruido se convirtió en un lugar donde podían oirse incluso los fuertes latidos de desesperación de Jack. 

-Antes que nada mi querido Jack, haremos la apuesta delante de todos- se volvió a los presentes.- aquel que gane de nosotros dos, decidirá qué hacer con "el nuevo". Como saben, yo siempre gano, asi que hoy, "Kaoru-chan" y yo, pasaremos un buen rato juntos.

-Sobre mi cadaver, Ryu... no dejaré que hagas con él lo que hiciste...

-Vamos dilo, delante de todos, antes de que lo diga yo. - se le hacercó peligrosamente al rostro- no vas a decirlo Jack?.

-No haras daño a otra persona más en mi presencia... es todo...

-Bien... ya veremos.

Ambos chicos presionaron el lado encendido del cigarro sobre el dorso de sus muñecas, mientras que Jack forcejeaba por no lagrimear del dolor, Ryu parecía no sentir nada. Al final, Jack soltó el cigarrillo y se apretó la muñeca dañada con la otra mano. Mientras tanto Ryu solo salió del comedor mirando al herido.

-Tranquilo Jack, seguirás siendo mi juguete preferido. En cuanto a ti, Kaoru-chan, no te perderé de vista.

Kaoru no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Luego miró a Jack.

-Hey, gringo, estás bien?- le preguntó uno de los chicos.

-Si... pero Kaoru...- todos miraron a Kaoru, en especial Jack, con una mirada de tristeza.- Kaoru-chan...lo siento mucho...

-Qué está pasando aquí?- silencio... nadie habló, Jack levantó su mano para ver la herida que empezaba a formarse.

-Digamos que... le gustas a Ryu...

* * *

Heee! termine este capítulo!!! 

Agradezco a todas las chicas (y a mi hermanito, jejeje) que se tomaron su tiempo de leer este capítulo. Como verán ésta es solo una primera parte, y cumplí mi promesa de NO tardar mucho, no?.

En el siguiente capítulo viene la segunda parte de esta historia que quedó a medias. Hikaru luego de enterarse lo que le pasó a Kaoru buscará cómo ganarse la confianza de su hermano y hacerle superar los problemas.

Ah y una última cosa pa todos los que leen esto y me traen problemas de género:

NO SOY CHICA!- (hey soy chico!... ok, Tutti frutti, pero chico a final de cuentas... no me odien!!! o voy a llorar...).


End file.
